rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Victory by Design/@comment-27510501-20161217183516
Stage 6 Report: Upgrades/PR: 24/27 upgrades completed for a PR of 73.4 (6343332). Controls: Tilt B, no assists, no traction. Goal 1: At this PR, winning the race was easy, even though Ahmed was pretty fast. But I was surprised how long it took to catch the back-marker to meet the "lap an opponent" criterion. My first lap was a bit untidy, with lots of slip-sliding. Caught the back-marker about half-way through lap 3, then cruised just ahead of that car to bring my winning margin down. Beat Ahmed by 24 metres. Serviced the car and rushed it with ads. People with high PRs will likely find this easy. My tip for players with lower PR cars is to cut corners to make up ground - especially the final chicane. Make sure any off-track moments are controlled as any prangs will slow you down. Be patient too - you may not see the back-marker until right near the end of lap 3. Goal 2: At this PR, this goal was straightforward. I hit the front before the Dunlop bridge, then got to 345 kph on the first section of the Mulsanne straight with more than enough braking room. I ran hard for both laps to have a bit of fun, but slowed right down in the Porsche curves to bring Ahmed and Magnus back up close to me. Won by 20 metres over Magnus in the end. High PR cars will easily get through this challenge - my tip for lower PRs is to start hard and make sure you're in the lead early. Get a clean, fast line into the Mulsanne straight (no skids!) and floor it all the way into the wall. My guess is you will reach the speed target if your car is upgraded enough to show a max speed of about 348 kph (some players are saying 19 upgrades will get you there). Goal 3: Although Ahmed and Magnus were fast, this was the easiest of today's goals. I just raced hard and clean, spun Magnus when I got to him (for fun, just so Ahmed could come second), and then cruised to maintain a small lead - I finished with a lead of 15 metres over Ahmed. With a lower PR car, remember that you can cut corners. Cutting the last chicane should be very helpful if anyone is having difficulty beating Magnus and Ahmed in a lower PR car. Goal 4: With my monstrously high PR, this was again fairly simply. I raced hard early down the right side of the track to make it to 3rd place by the back straight, then just was patient behind Ahmed and Magnus. I overtook both of them at the bus-stop with an inside-outside manoeuvre that I was prett happy with! From there I raced hard, but clean (to avoid damage). I finished with a lead of 490 metres over Ahmed. My tips for lower PR cars are to cut corners if needed - but be careful to control these acts as a bingle into the barriers will damage your car. Lap 2 is your best chance to set the fastest lap, as there will be no back-marker traffic to contend with, so try to get into 1st place for lap 2. Be careful on lap 3 that you don't run up the rear end of back-markers - especially the black cars which I find hard to see in the dawn lighting until I am almost upon them. Good luck to all - I hope you win the car!